Will love be able to save me?
by AUSTINALLY FAN
Summary: "You know nothing about me and my life" he shouted. She was new in town. She was wondering what those words meant. She had to find out what's wrong with him. But every time she was asking he was getting angry. It was obvious that he had problems, but he was rejecting her help. Will she ever be able to do something? Will he ever be able to trust her? Will love be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my new story. Hope you will like it ;) Sorry, for any mistakes :)_

* * *

_Italic-_ Ally's thoughts.

Ally Dawson is a ordinary 17 years old girl. She's just moved to a new city. She came here after her parents got divorced. She left her old friends, home…and life behind. And it wasn't that perfect. She had few friends and she was abused by some girls she wants to forget. That's why her dad brought her here, so she could forget.

Ally was walking down the corridor looking for her locker the first day in a new school. She could feel everyone starring at her. She went straight to her locker not looking at anyone. When she found it she put her stuff in to it and went to her first lesson. She walked into the class and again..everyone looked at her immediately. She came to a free chair and sat on it. While she was waiting for the teacher to come someone approached her.

"This is my place" she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see a certain boy standing next to her. He was wearing a leather jacket, torn jeans and black trainers. His wavy, blond hair was messy and he had hazel eyes.

"Are you deaf?" he asked her. _Huh..he isn't very nice.._she thought.

"Huh?" she asked when she got back to the reality.

"I said this is my place. Get out" he replied rudely. _Does he think he is_ _hub of the universe?_

"Hmm..That's weird I don't see any name on this desk" Ally replied confident. Everybody was looking at them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"If it's your desk it should be signed, shouldn't it?" she didn't want to give up. Ally wanted to show him where his place is.

"Just get up, little girl" he told her roughly.

Then someone walked near to her. "Better get up" that person advised. Ally took it very serious and decided to stand up.

"Good girl" he whispered into Ally's ear. She walked away and sat in front of certain Latino girl. Then she felt someone lightly stabbing her back. She turned to the girl sitting behind her. Latino girl handed her a piece of paper.

_~It's Austin Moon. He's not the right person for a friend. He's just a trouble. I don't think there is someone who could like him. He prefer to be alone. He has problems with stuff like drugs or alcohol. Let's just say..Stay away from him..  
BTW I'm Trish~_

Ally stopped reading and wrote back.

_~Thanks for the advice. I'm Ally, Ally Dawson~_

But could she really stay away from him? There was something in that guy what was attracting her to him.

When the lesson started Ally couldn't stop looking at Austin. _I don't even know why I'm so interested in him. I mean..he's not even nice to me…but still.._

After the bell rang Ally and Trish left the classroom and went to their lockers.

"Maybe you want to meet me after school? We could go to mall for ice cream and know each other better" Trish asked Ally.

"That sounds nice" Ally replied and gave Trish a big smile.

"By the way..Can I see your schedule?" Trish asked Ally.

"Yeah. Sure" Ally replied handing Trish her own timetable.

"We have Math, Bio and PE together. And we will meet at lunch" she told Ally.

"Nice. So see you there" Ally replied smiling. Then she took her books and went to her next lesson. So did Trish.

When it was a time for lunch Ally went to the canteen and looked for Trish. She was sitting at one of the tables. When she saw Ally she waved at her and invited to sit with her.

"Hey, Ally" Trish said when Ally came to her.

"Hey" she replied.

"I want you to meet Dez" Trish introduced a red-haired boy who was sitting next to her.

"Hey, I'm Ally" she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Ally" Dez said and bit his sandwich.

"You too" Ally told him and sat beside Trish. "Ugh..I forgot to take my sandwich and I'm so hungry".

"Here, take mine" Dez told Ally giving her one of his sandwiches.

"Aww, thanks. But you didn't have to" Ally replied and smiled.

"That's okay. I still have ten sandwiches like that" he said and showed her his lunchbox.

"wow, o-okay. Thanks" she replied a little bit surprised and smiled. Then Austin walked past them not looking at anybody.

"Just imagine that we were friends once..and now we don't even talk to each other" Dez said sadly. Ally's eyes widened.

"You were friends?!" Ally asked reaaaly surprised.

"Best friends! When we were kids, but then he's changed..A LOOOT" he explained.

"I see" Ally said looking at Austin who was sitting alone looking sadly at the table. Then he looked at her. She felt so uncomfortable and stupid that he caught her staring at him. She wanted to look away, but she just couldn't. Sounds around her were muffled. She didn't hear any clear word. She was just looking into Austin's sad eyes. And he was looking at her.

Then the bell rang and Ally flinched scared.

"Okay, Ally. See ya after school" Trish said and ran to her next class. Ally looked at Austin's seat once again, but he wasn't there anymore. She took her bag and went out of the canteen.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

"Okay. Let's go!" Trish took Ally's hand and they went out of school.

"How are we going to get to the mall?" Ally asked.

"By my car" Trish replied pointing at small, red car. "Welcome to my little limo" Trish invited Ally jokily.

"You have your own car?" Ally asked surprised. Her dad doesn't earn that much, so she couldn't have her own car.

"This is the advantage of being a daddy's girl" Trish replied smiling and started the car.

They got to the mall and got ice cream. While they were sitting on the bench and talking to each other some guys approached them.

"Hey, I saw you at school. I guess you're new here. I'm Elliot" he introduced himself to Ally. _OH MAN..He's gorgeous…and sooo sweet._

"What do you want here?" Trish asked harshly.

"I'm just getting to know Ally. Do you mind?" he replied rudely. _I guess they don't like each other _

"Yes, I do mind. Can't you just leave us alone?" she asked impolitely.

"What if I want to be with Ally" he replied and Ally blushed.

"Seriously, go away!" she almost shouted.

"Okay, Okay. See you tomorrow, Ally" he winked at her and sent her a kiss. Ally smiled shyly. Then they went away.

"What was that about? How could you treat him like that? He's so cute" Ally asked Trish.

"Cute? He's so stupid. He's the captain of football team and he thinks that he is the most important person living on this planet" Trish replied.

"I don't know what are you talking about.. he seems so cute" she said with lovely voice and smiled to herself.

"Please say that you're not falling for him" Trish asked.

"Whaat? Me? Nooo" Ally replied still smiling.

"OH Ally, Ally. Just be careful" Trish told her and smiled. They went silence.

"Thanks Trish" Ally said after a while.

"For what?" Trish asked surprised.

"That you're already my friend" she replied and smiled.

"Awww..How could I not like you? I think it's impossible" Trish replied funnily. Ally gave her a huge smile and hugged her. "Come on. I will take you home" Trish said and they went to her car.

* * *

How was that? Did you like it? Please review ;) It always makes me VERY happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reviewing, reading and everything ;) Sorry for any mistakes ;)_

* * *

_Italics-_ Ally's thoughts

* * *

(TWO DAYS LATER)

"Today we play the dodge ball" PE teacher told the whole class. "Elliot, Tom. You two choose the teams" he ordered. And they did. Ally was in the team with Trish, Eliot and some other people. They started playing. After a few moments there were only Elliot and Ally against Austin on the field. Suddenly, the ball was in Ally's hands. She looked at Elliot not knowing if she should threw it. He nodded his head. She looked at the ball once again and then she threw it at Austin. It hit him in his head and made him fall on the ground. Ally wasn't even expecting that she can do it so hard. Then she ran to Austin.

"Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly. He nodded.

"HaHa. The girl beat you" Elliot and his friends started to laugh. "What a loser" he said still laughing. Then Austin got up from the ground and punched Elliot right in the nose. The pain appeared on Elliot's face. The teacher wasn't paying attention, so didn't saw what was happening.

"Austin!"Ally shouted and turned to Elliot.

"I will kill this junkie!" Elliot shouted trying to get to Austin, but Ally stopped him.

"Calm down, Elliot" she said and then turned to Austin. "Why did you do that? I know your life probably isn't so great, but-" then he cut her off.

"You know nothing about me and my life" he shouted and then he went back to school. _What was that about? Why did he get so angry?_

"I hate that rat" Elliot said still pissed off. Ally didn't replied. She was still looking in the direction where Austin was just a moment ago thinking about him. "Come on. Let's go back to school" Eliot told Ally and they left the sports field. After what happened and how Elliot acted on the PE lesson Ally wasn't so sure if he is really that nice and cute as she thought.

Ally's next lesson was Music, so she took her stuff and went to the classroom. When she came in she saw Austin sitting next to the window. She sat down on one of the chairs and looked at him. He was looking at her. Then the teacher came in and Ally looked away immediately.

"Hello, class!" she said friendly."I have an idea. Do you wanna hear about it?" she asked.

"Yeah" everyone except Ally and Austin shouted.

"Okay..So I woke up today and thought..why don't we do a project? Yes, that could be a great fun! You're a genius Ann*" she explained funnily. " So I will choose you a partner and you will have to create a song. Oh! And don't forget about performing it in front of the class!" she added. _Please just not Austin!_

"Let's do a lottery" she put her hand into a bag and took out a piece of paper. She did it again and again and again. She was writing the pairs on the whiteboard.

"Ally Dawson" she wrote Ally's name onto it.

"And…" _Please don't say Austin..don't say Austin..please don't say it._"Austin Moon" _God help me.._

"What?!" Austin shouted from behind Ally. "I can't work with her" he said pointing at Ally.

"You have no choice" the teacher replied. When she finished she wrote the pairs in her notebook. "Now, please sit with your partners" she asked. Ally looked at Austin who didn't even turned his head to her. She got up and went to him. She sat next to him in silence. She didn't know what to say? Or if she should say something?

"So I guess we're partners now.." she said.

"I didn't ask for it" he replied looking through the window. It made Ally a little angry.

"Look" she said firmly. "We may don't like each other, but we're partners whether we like it or not. We have to do this project..we don't have a choice" Then he finally looked at her. "And when the project ends we can get back to hating each other. But now we have to write this song, okay?" she was waiting for him to answered. Austin looked at his hands.

"Okay" he mumbled. Ally breathed a sigh of relief. She made Austin agree with her.._wow..I did it.._

"Sooo..Can we meet at your house after school?" she asked.

"No! Not my house" he tried not to scream.

"Why not?" she asked quietly looking at him. She saw fear in his eyes.

"Because. Can't we meet somewhere else?" he asked her.

"I guess we can meet in the park" she replied. Ally wanted to know what's wrong, but she knew Austin won't tell her._ Why do you even care, Ally? He probably hates you. Let it be.._

"Okay. I will take my guitar. Meet me there at 4 p.m." he told her and then the bell rang. Austin got up immediately and left the classroom quickly.

(IN THE PARK)

Ally was sitting on the grass thinking about the song when Austin came.

"Hey" she said looking at him. He didn't say anything and sat in front of her with his guitar. She had to say it was a nice picture of him. He looked so different sitting cross-legged with his guitar.

"So, what do you want to write about?" Ally asked him. He looked at her.

"I don't know..I'm not good at writing songs" he replied.

"Man, who I have to work with" Ally said jokily. Then Ally saw something she didn't expect to see..She saw a smile appearing on Austin's face. _Did he smile because of me?_

"You will have to deal with it" he replied friendly.

"Can I ask you something?" she decided to find out what was wrong with him.

"You just did" he replied…_UGH_

"Never mind. What did you mean when you told me I know nothing about you and your life?" she asked.

"It is none of your business !" he shouted_. Man, where did his smile disappear?_

"Why can't you just tell me?" she asked again.

"I don't want to!" he shouted at her and got up. "Why do you even care, Dawson?" he was about to leave.

"Wait!" she stopped him. "I want to help" she said.

"I DON'T need a help from some stupid girl" tears welled into Ally's eyes. "You can't do anything. Just leave me alone, you freak" then tears flowed down her cheeks. She didn't want him to watch her like this. She didn't want to give him this satisfaction of that he made her crying so she ran away.

* * *

I hope it wasn't that bad ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics-_ Ally's thoughts Sorry for any mistakes ;)

* * *

Ally was just running ahead. She wanted to escape from Austin. His words hurt her. _What was I excepting? Trish was right..he's just a jerk. For a moment, I thought he isn't that bad, but apparently I was wrong._

She took her phone and called Eliot. _  
_

"Hey, Ally. What's up?" he answered his phone with friendly voice.

"H-Hey. Good. You?" she asked and sniffled.

"Are you crying Ally?" he asked worriedly.

"Me? No..I just.." she tried to sound normal.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. She didn't want to tell him, not in that moment.

"C-Could you come to me?" she asked him shyly.

"Sure! Just tell me where you are" she was really glad he agreed. She needed somebody in that moment.

"I'm in the park" she replied still crying a little.

"I'll be right there. Wait there" he told her and hang up. She sat on the grass and pulled her knees to her chest. She hide her face in her hands and stayed like this until Eliot came.

"Hey, Ally. I'm here" he told Ally hugging her. She hugged him tight and started to cry again. She didn't want to let him go. She felt so safe in his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay. Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked stroking her hair.

"It's about Austin. He told me I'm just stupid girl and a freak" she told Eliot still hugging him.

"Hey" he took her head in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry about him. You're an amazing girl and he's just a jerk. He always gets into trouble. He's addicted to drugs and who knows what else_. _He's not worth your tears" he told her. They were sitting hugging each other for about one hour and it started to getting late.

"It's getting dark. Come on, I will take you home" he proposed getting up.

"Thank you" Eliot helped Ally get up and they went to his car.

When they got to Ally's house Eliot walked her to the door.

"So, see you tomorrow in school. Thank you for coming and for the ride" Ally said smiling.

"No problem" he replied and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed when they looked at each other. "Bye" he added and smiled.

"Bye" she replied touching her cheek gently. She stood there watching Eliot driving away. When she couldn't see him anymore she came into her house.

"Ally? Where have you been so long?" she's dad asked a little worried.

"Sorry dad. I was in the park. I lost sense of time" she replied.

"Alone? Ally you can't stay alone outside that late" he told her still worried.

"I wasn't alone. Eliot was with me" she replied trying to calm her dad down.

"Um..Eliot, huh?" he said jokily and made Ally blush.

"Yeah..he's my friend" she told him smiling.

"A friend? Just friend? So why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Whaaat? I'm not" Ally replied. "Gotta go" she said and ran to her room smiling. She closed the door and laid on her bed.

_Oh, Man.. Elliot is so sweet. I can't believe he kissed me on the cheek. He is so nice. He came to me when I needed him. Maybe he just reacted to hard during the PE, but he is just a boy and boys act like that. But when I was hugging him I felt so safe. Wait, am I falling for him? Well, this is possible..He is amazing._

(Is he? What do you think?)

_(NEXT DAY)_

"Bye, dad!" Ally shouted leaving the house.

"Bye, honey!" her dad replied.

Ally was walking to school thinking about last evening..about Elliot and Austin. Even thought Austin treated her that way she still wanted to know what's wrong with him. She didn't know why she cares so much. However, what she could do if he didn't want to tell her what is going on. _Ally, why do you even care? Why do you want to help him? He doesn't even like you. Can't you just leave him alone?_

"Hey, Ally!" she heard Elliot calling her name when she was in front of school.

"Hey, Elliot" she replied hugging him. Then she saw Austin on the roof of the school. She decided she need to go to him.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?" Elliot asked her smiling.

"Umm..thanks, but I have to do something. I will see you later" she told him and went to school. Elliot just watched her surprised..or maybe even mad, cause he knew where she was going.

When Ally got onto the roof she saw Austin sitting there with his guitar. _Huh, I didn't know that music is so important to him._

Ally took a deep breath and started to walk toward him.

"Hey" she said sitting down next to him.

"What do you want?" he mumbled.

"We have the project to finish" she lied. He didn't buy it , of course.

"I know this isn't the real reason why you came" he replied.

"Okay. I want you to answer my question" she told him.

"Why? Why do you care so much?!" he almost shouted. She didn't understand why he always gets so pissed off when she is asking him questions. But it was obviously he didn't want to answer.

"Because I want to help" she replied looking at him.

"I don't need your help!" he yelled getting up. _I have to stop him. He need to tell me._

"Wait! It can't be that hard to tell. This is all I ask you for" she begged.

"You really want to know?! Okay!" he was a bit angry, but he started telling her his story. "One day me, my brother and my dad went on a trip. We spent a great day together. We were at the amusement park, we played football. My dad taught us how to fish. We had an amazing time. When we were going back home my dad suddenly lost control of the car. We crushed with another car. As it turned out my dad was drunk. When I woke up in the hospital the doctor said my brother didn't survive the accident. I couldn't believed. I loved him so much and it was so hard to me to handle this. Anyway, I went to see my dad, but the only thing I heard was 'get out'. That words hurt the most" Ally saw tears forming in his eyes. She also felt tears coming to her eyes. "At every turn he reminds me that he hates the fact that I survived and my brother didn't. He started drinking and he blames me for my brother's death. When he is drunk he always beats me and tells me how much he regrets the fact I'm alive. My mom is too scared so she never reacts when I call her for help…"

(FLASHBACK)

"P-Please dad, why are you doing this to me?! P-Please s-stop" Austin begged his dad crying.

"Don't even talk to me, you little brat!" he shouted pushing Austin to the ground. "Every time I look at you it reminds me about the fact that you're alive and your brother isn't. You bring me nothing but pain! Why did you have to survive and Max didn't" he grabbed and yanked Austin's hair. Austin let out a muffled scream. "Why!?" he shouted into Austin's ear.

"You were the person who was drunk! YOU killed him!" he shouted at his dad.

"You little shit! How dare you!?" then he punched Austin so hard that it dazed him for a second. "I don't know how I could love you" his dad said. "I hate you" he whispered into Austin's ear. Those words hurt Austin more than every punch.

Then he got up and ran closer to his mom. He was hoping she will help him.

"Mom!" he yelled, but then his dad got him and punched him in the face again. Austin fell on the ground letting out a scream and crying. His dad started beating and kicking him. Austin looked imploringly at his mom.

"Mom, please" he whispered to his mom who was sitting by the table smoking not even looking at her son.

(END OF THE FLASHBACK)

"…As an escape from that I started taking drugs and drinking. My true friends turned away from me. I don't blame them. But this is a horrible feeling that you're not important for anyone..not anymore" tears flowed down his cheeks. Also Ally couldn't stop tears from falling. She didn't know what to say. "So this is it. Are you happy now?" he grabbed his guitar and left Ally alone.

Ally was just sitting there still in shock. She didn't want to believe in what she heard. _How can his dad hate the fact that he survived and blame him for his brother death? I wasn't his fault. His dad was drunk and he caused the accident._

* * *

_Thank you :) And please review ;) How was that?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for any mistakes_

_Italics-_ Ally's thoughts

* * *

"Hey, Ally. Where have you been? I was looking for you" Elliot asked Ally when he found her during the second break.

"I-I was..nowhere" she replied hesitantly. He looked at her.

"Ally, don't lie to me. You were with Austin, didn't you?" he asked.

"Whaat? No" she replied not looking at him.

"I told you to stay away from him. He's just a trouble!" he almost yelled.

"But maybe this 'trouble' needs help!" she shout back.

"It's not your problem! That doper can't deal with his life and this is HIS problem. He's not worthy of you" he told her. _Why does he so desperately want me to stay away from Austin?_

"Maybe he needs somebody to help him go through this" she replied and walked away. She went to her next class and sat next to Trish.

"What's wrong Ally? I see you're not in a good mood" Trish asked Ally before the bell rang.

"I had an argument with Elliot" she replied.

"Oh, I see. Sometimes he can be aggressive" Trish told Ally.

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Well.. Sometimes he gets really mad when he doesn't get what he want" Trish replied.

"Oh.." then the bell rang and the teacher came into the classroom. Ally was bored the whole lesson. She wasn't paying attention at all. She was only thinking about Austin. _I have to do something? But what?_

When the lesson was over Trish and Ally decided to go out, cause they had a long break. When they were walking down the corridor they saw everybody running outside. Trish and Ally looked at each other and ran outside too.

Ally froze at the sight she saw.

"Stay away from her!" Elliot shouted to Austin.

"Umm..Sorry, I didn't hear you? Could you repeat?" Austin replied cockily.

"You junkie! Don't play with me" then Elliot punched Austin in the face so hard that it made him fall to the ground. His nose started bleeding.

"Elliot! What are you doing?!" Ally shouted.

"Ally?" he asked surprised. Then Austin got up and punched Elliot. They stared fighting. Then Elliot's mates grabbed Austin and Elliot punched him in the stomach. Austin let out a scream. Ally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop it Elliot!" she yelled and ran over to him. "Let him go" she asked pointing at Austin. Guys who were holding him let him go and he fell on the ground holding his stomach. Ally knelt next to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He moved closer to her and whispered into her ear. "He's not as perfect as you think" he got up and walked away.

"What was that?!" Ally asked Elliot yelling.

"I just wanted him to stay away from you" he replied.

"And you had to beat him?" she asked still pissed off.

"It was the only way he could understand and stay away from you" he told her.

"Did I ask you for that?!" she yelled.

"Ally-"

"Leave it!" she shout at him and ran away. _I thought_ _he was different..Why do I always have to be wrong when it comes to boys?_

When lessons finished Ally went straight to her home. As always she sat on the windowsill and took her diary/songbook.

"UGH!" she screamed. She was alone so nobody could hear her. She took a ball pen and started writing.

_You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a voice say, "Please, don't hurt me"_

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've build your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,  
Oh I , I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy,take it off now, boY  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

_Austin, please, let me inside..Let me help you._

Suddenly, Ally heard the doorbell ring. She closed the notebook quickly and went downstairs.

She opened the door and saw Elliot standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to apologize. I know I acted like a total jerk. I just worry about you" he replied.

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself" she told him.

"I know. I know. I just..I don't know what I was thinking. Like I said I just worry about you, cause you're.. I think I like you" _wow, he likes me. THE GUY likes me.. _She was so blinded by the fact that the boy said that he likes her so she immediately forgot about the past, about today at school.

"You..You like me?" she asked him still in shock.

"Yeah. So would you let me take you somewhere?" he asked.

"Now?" she asked. Elliot nodded. "I don't know.."

"Please. Give me one more chance" he asked.

"Fine. Just let me close the door" she told him smiling and closed the door. They went to his car and drove away.

They came to the park and then Ally saw picnic blanket and food on it.

"Aww. This is really sweet" she told Elliot.

"Please sit down" he told her.

(2 HOURS LATER)

"It's getting dark" Ally said getting up. "Thanks for this. I should probably be going" she told him.

"Stay..just a little bit longer..please?" he was begging her.

"I really can't. Sorry. We will meet tomorrow at school" she got up and started to leaving.

"Wait, Ally!" Elliot shouted and ran to her. "I have one question"

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I know we know each other not for so long, but I feel something for you, Ally. I want to ask if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Ally's eyes widened. _Did he just…?_

"I-I.." then he cut her off touching her lips with his. _Did he just kisses me?_

"Yes" she replied when they pulled away and smiled shyly. "Gotta go. See you tomorrow" she waved and walked away.

Ally was walking through the park. It was really dark and she was a little scared. Then he saw a dark figure standing in front of her.

"Hey, baby. Where are you going?" the male voice asked. She tried to get pass but he grabbed her hand and stop her. He started touching her.

"What are you doing?" now she was really scared.

"Shut up little girl" he said. She tried to fight but he was way stronger. Then Ally found herself lying on the ground and the man on her. She wanted to escape but she hadn't any chances.

"Get off her!" suddenly the male voice shouted. Then Ally realized that the man isn't lying on her anymore. She got up to see who helped her. All she saw was two guys fighting. She couldn't saw him, cause it was dark and he was wearing a hood and a cap. They were struggling and her savior was winning, but then that man cut his hand with the knife.

"OUCH!" the guy shouted holding his hand. The man punched him in the face which made him fall on the ground and ran away. Ally ran to her savior to check if he's alright.

"Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly. He just nodded looking down. She took his hurt hand. It was cut really deep and it was strongly bleeding.

"You need a help. Come on I will take you-" she stopped talking when she looked at the stranger. She was in big shock. She couldn't believe in who she saw. Is that possible that the guy who saved her was no one other than…

"Austin?" she asked surprised.

He just looked at her. "Go home, Ally. It's not save here" then he got up and ran away. Ally just stood there in shock. _Why did he save me? Why would he- Austin Moon, the guy for who I'm probably really irritating- want to help me?_

* * *

_Did Ally made a good decision becoming Elliot's girlfriend? Btw, Please review ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics-_ Ally's thoughts

Sorry for any mistakes :)

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

Ally was lying on her bed thinking about what happened yesterday. She couldn't calm down at the thought that some guy attacked her last night. And she was still in shock that Austin was her savior. She took her phone and texted Trish.

"Could you come over Trish? I need somebody to talk" she sent it.

"Sure. I'll be right there" she replied.

When Trish arrived Ally invited her in. They went to Ally's room.

"What happened?" Trish asked her and Ally told her the whole story.

"OMG. Are you alright? I wish I was there with you. I would be able to help you" Trish said. She was really sorry for Ally.

"It's fine, Trish. That wasn't your fault" Ally replied and hugged her. "You're the best" she told her.

"Thanks." She replied and smiled at Ally. "You said that some guy saved you? Do you know who it was?" Trish asked curious.

"Austin" she replied. Trish's eyes widened.

"You mean Austin Moon?" she asked Ally surprised.

"Yes. But when I saw him he ran away" Ally replied.

"He probably hasn't used to being a superhero" Trish said jokily.

"I'm serious, Trish. I need to find out why he would want to save me" Ally told Trish seriously.

"It's probably nothing. He just saw the girl in need and instinctively helped her" Trish replied.

"Maybe, but I want to know" Ally said. "Do you know where he lives?"she asked.

"Yeah. I'll take you there. My car is outside" Trish replied.

"Thanks"

(20 MINUTES LATER)

"We're here" Trish told Ally. "Do you want me to wait for you?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks again" Ally replied.

"Anytime. See you tomorrow" she said smiling and drove away.

Ally went straight to Austin's house. She was about to knock when she heard the sounds of an argument inside.

"Please, dad stop it" she heard a low voice. It had to be Austin's voice. Ally decided to knock to stop it. Quiet. She knocked again.

"Haven't you heard knocking. Open the door!" the man's voice yelled.

Then the doors slowly opened and she saw Austin. He had a cut eyebrow and red, puffy eyes. It was obvious he was crying.

"Ally?" for the first time Austin used Ally's first name. However, she just stood there in shock.

"Oh my god" it was all she could say.

"Who's that?!" Austin's father asked from the living room.

"My friend" he told his dad. _Did he just called me his friend? _

"Your friend? Someone likes you?" his dad asked mocking and started to laugh. _This is terrible. _Austin came outside and closed the door behind him. Ally was watching him still in shock. She couldn't stop looking at his cut eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"I-I-I.." she couldn't say anything. "You need a help" she told him worriedly.

"I'll be fine" he replied. "Why did you came?" he asked again.

"I wanted to know-" then he cut her off.

"What else do you need to know?!" he almost shouted. "Isn't it enough for you?" after his reaction she didn't want to tell him the real reason why she came.

"I just wanted to know if you're still going to help me with the song ?" so she asked about it.

"I don't have a choice. This is a project and we are partners, so I have to do it" he replied.

"Okay, so maybe we will meet tomorrow after school to write this song?" Ally proposed.

"Fine. Whatever" he replied.

"Okay. Sooo..See you tomorrow" she said.

"Yeah" he replied. He took a deep breath and went back to his house.

(THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

"Austin Moon" the teacher said checking the register. _Great..Where is he? He told me we will meet today. And of course, he's not at school._

"Austin Moon" the teacher repeated.

"He is absent" I replied. _UGH, I'm so mad at him._

The whole lesson she was thinking about the project. She was wondering if he will always be escaping from meeting her. She could not let it happen. There was no way she was doing their project by her own. _I have to talk to him when I see him._

After the lesson Ally met Trish and Dez at the canteen.

"I'm so mad at him" she told them angrily.

"What did Austin do?" Trish asked biting her sandwich.

"The question is what he did not do. He told me we will meet after school to do our project, but he hasn't showed up yet" Ally replied.

"Typical him" Dez told them.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked him.

"Since some time he doesn't keep his promises" he explained.

"Well, I'm not gonna dance to his tune" Ally said firmly.

When Ally finished her lunch she went to her locker.

"Hey, baby" she turned to see Elliot standing in front of her. He gave her a long kiss. "Wanna go with me somewhere today?" he asked her.

"Sorry, I'm busy" she replied politely.

"Busy? With what?" he asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "Let me guess. You're meeting with _him_. Am I right?" he asked pissed off.

"We are partners in project. I have to meet him" she replied.

"Partners? Were you going to tell me?" he asked still angry.

"I didn't think it was important for you?" she told him.

"It is. I have to watch him. If he ever touches you I will beat him up" he replied seriously .

"Elliot.."

"What? I hate that junkie" he shouted.

"Calm down" she told him. "I will see you tomorrow" she added and walked away.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

When Ally approached her house she saw Austin sitting on the stairs with his guitar. She really couldn't believed that he was there.

"You-You came" she said shocked.

"I told you so I came" he replied.

"Great. Come in" she invited him and smiled. They went straight to her room. Ally took her songbook and sat on the windowsill and Austin sat on the floor. They weren't saying anything for a while. He was just playing guitar trying to come up with some melody and she was writing in her songbook sometimes looking at his cut eyebrow.

"I've got some lyrics" she told him after some time. Austin came to Ally, sat next to her and started reading.

"It's good. Really" he said looking at her.

"Thanks" she replied shyly.

"Let's sing it" he told her and started play the guitar. She was looking at him all the time. She saw that music is his escape..escape from his problems.

_Ever wonder 'bout what he's doin'_  
_How it all turned to lies_  
_Sometimes I think that it's better _  
_To never ask why_

_Where there is desire _  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame _  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns _  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You gotta get up and try, try, try_  
_Gotta get up and try, try, try_  
_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

"It's getting late. I have to go" he told her when they finished singing. Ally walked him to the door.

"I really appreciate you came" she said opening the door.

"I spent a nice time" he smiled at her and left. _Did he just say he enjoyed spending time with me?_

* * *

_I have to say I don't really feel this chapter..sorry if it was bad.. please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for any mistakes. I try really hard not to make them ;)_

* * *

Ally was walking through the park when she Saw Austin sitting on the bench and drinking. He had a blood under his nose. Ally decided to go and check on him.

"What happened?" she asked sitting next to him. She was sure she already knows the answer.

"Um..Nothing" he replied turning his head from her.

"It was your dad, wasn't he?" she asked him. He nodded looking at the ground. "Let me see it" she told him.

"I'm fine" he mumbled.

"No, you're not. Just show me this" she ordered. He slowly turned his head to her. She softly raised his chin. "Stay like this. I will clean it" she wet a handkerchief and put it to his nose. She slowly wiped the blood from his face. While she was doing it she saw that he is looking at her. Their eyes met. She looked away immediately and blushed. He smiled a little not stopping looking at her. For the first time he felt safe next to someone. For the first time since the accident he felt somebody's gentle touch not the power of punches. He finally wasn't afraid.

"Thank you" he said quietly. Now, she smiled at him.

"No problem" she replied. "Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't get angry, okay?" she asked smiling.

"I will try" he replied friendly and smiled back.

"Okay. So..Maybe we don't each other so well, but I want you to know you can come to me every time you need a help" she told him.

"Ally-" she cut him off.

"I know, you're going to say 'I don't need your help'. But I'm that kind of person. I like helping people" she explained.

"I was going to say 'Thank you'" he said and smiled.

"OH" she said and blushed.

"Ally!?" they heard male voice calling Ally's name. It was Elliot. "What are you doing here with this addicter?" he asked angrily. Sadness appeared in Austin's eyes when he reminded how his real life looks like.

"Nothing. I just meet him" she replied. She was a little bit afraid of him.

"And you had to stay with him?" he asked still angry.

"I-I.." she didn't know what to say. Austin saw the fear in her eyes.

"I stopped her" he said getting up. "I needed something from her" he added. Elliot looked at him suspicious. Then he saw the handkerchief covered in blood.

"What is it?" he asked angrily pointing at it. "Did he do something to you? I will kill him" he grabbed Austin by his T-shirt.

"NO! It's not my blood. He's nose was bleeding. I gave him the handkerchief. That's all" she explained quickly. She was worried he will do something to Austin.

"If you ever touch her, you druger-" Austin cut him off.

"So what? What will you do, Mr Protector?" he asked cockily.

"You will see" he replied with anger in his voice approaching Austin.

"Yup. For sure. Maybe you let Ally decide if she wants to meet me" he replied.

"No problem. Tell him, Ally. Tell him you don't want to see him ever again" Elliot told her pointing at Austin.

"I…I.." Ally panicked.

"Do you want him to leave you alone?" he asked. She didn't know what to say. If she says 'no' Elliot would freak out and God only knows what he could do to her and Austin. But if she says 'yes' she will hurt Austin.

"Come on, Ally. Tell him" he insisted. Both of them were looking at her waiting for the answer.

"I…I.." it was so hard for her to say a word.

"I'm asking one last time. Do you want to meet him?" he asked. Ally looked at Austin. She knew she will regret what she was going to say.

"No" Ally replied but it hurt her. Elliot smirked. And she saw disappointment and…hurt in Austin's eyes. As she thought she immediately regretted it. For the whole time she wanted to help him and know she said she doesn't want to see him. She made that he trusted her and she hurt him and let him down.

"Oh" he felt like someone had squeezed his throat. "Okay..Well..I should go" he said with sadness in his voice and started walking away.

"Austin!" Ally shouted.

"Leave it, Ally. He is just not worth of anything druger" Elliot said with smirk in his face.

"Shut up, Elliot!" Ally shouted angrily and ran after Austin.

"Austin! Stop! Please!" she was calling him. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to her.

"What?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry. I said it, because I was afraid that Elliot could do something to you" she explained crying.

"Oh, thank you, Ally" he replied sarcastically."You know. I thought that all was real. I thought you really care. I thought you don't see just an addicter in me. I thought I can trust you. I told you my story. Do you know how hard it is for me to open to anyone? But I did. I opened to you. Like you said maybe we don't know each other so well, but I thought I can trust you. But don't worry. I got used to the fact that no one ever cares about me" he said and lonely tear flowed down his cheek. Then she realized what she had done.

"Austin-" he cut her off.

"Save it, Dawson" he said. "Have fun with your Mr Perfect. Maybe he will write that song with you" he added and walked away. Then Ally burst into tears.

"Stop crying. Big girls don't cry" Elliot said. _HUH? What was that? Big girls don't cry? I have just lost the person who is really important for me, because of my stupidity. And the one thing he can say is 'Big girls don't cry'? I shouldn't have said 'no' just because of Elliot._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for any mistakes ;)

* * *

"Trish, I screwed up" Ally told Trish.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's about Austin. I-" she started saying, but Trish cut her off.

"HIM?"she asked surprised. "Ally, I told you to stay away from him. Don't you understand? He is just a trouble" she told her.

"Yes, I understand too well" she almost shouted. "Everyone around reminds me of this. Everybody tells me how bad he is..that he has problems. Have you guys tried to know him? Have you guys heard his story? Because I did. And I know his life isn't that great. So could you not talk about him like that when you are with me?" Ally got a little angry, but she tried to be polite. Trish just looked at the ground feeling guilty.

"You really care about him, don't you?" she asked. Although she didn't like Austin she decided to help Ally, cause she knew he is important to her.

"Yes, yes I do. And I really wanted to help him. I still do. And I was so close. He trusted me and I screwed up" she told her.

"What happened, Ally?" Trish asked and Ally told her everything. "You have to talk to him" Trish told her when she finished.

"I don't think he want to talk with me" Ally replied without hope.

"You have to try. If you really care you have to show him this" she told her.

"Okay. You're right. Thanks Trish" she thanked her.

"No problem. Always there for you" she replied and hugged Ally.

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

"Ally!" she heard Trish calling her. "Hey. How are you?" Trish asked Ally when she came to her.

"Not great. I haven't had a courage to talk to Austin" she replied. "Trish, I feel so awful"

"He is there" Trish said pointing at Austin. Ally turned and saw Austin standing next to his locker. "Go and talk to him" she ordered.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I'm not ready" Ally replied turning back to her locker.

"And you will never be. Don't think, Ally. Don't wait. Just GO!" Trish insisedt.

"I..I don't-" Ally started talking but Trish cut her off.

"GO" she pushed Ally toward Austin.

She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Austin" she started while approaching him. He didn't even look at her. "We need to talk" He slammed his locker and turned to her.

"We don't. You said enough" he said angrily and started to walk away.

"AUSTIN!" Ally shouted, but he didn't stop walking.

"Leave it, Ally" she heard Elliot's voice behind her. "It's a waste of your time" he added.

"Huh?" she turned to him.

"What?" he asked surprised. " I don't understand why you care so much. What do you see in him? Why do you want to apologize to him so badly? No one needs him to be happy" he said smirking.

"You know why? Because none of my words were true. Because I care about him. Because he's really important to me. Because I want to help him and I'm gonna do it. So could you not get in my way?" she told him a little tired of him. Anger appeared in his eyes. He didn't like the fact that someone wasn't under his control.

"Oh, okay. No problem" _really? _"No, no. I need to talk to him" he said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked little worried about the tone of his voice.

"OH, I will teach him a lesson" he replied and wanted to walk away, but Ally stopped him.

"Elliot, please. Don't do anything you could regret" she begged.

"I won't regret anything what will keep him away from you" he told her.

"I don't want him to stay away from me" she replied trying to convince him.

"But I DO" he said. "You're MY girlfriend and I don't want him to be near to you" he added.

"Elliot, you don't get to tell me who I should meet" Ally protested.

"Ally, Ally" he approached her. "See you later" then he kissed her and walked away.

"Elliot!" she shouted, but he didn't react. _UGH..What do I have to do now?_

"What happened?" Trish asked when Ally came back to her.

"I think Elliot's going to do something to Austin. I need to warn him" she told Trish.

"If I see him I will tell you" she replied.

"Thanks. Okay, I have to go to class. See you later" Ally said and they went to their classes. When she entered the class room she saw Austin sitting next to the window. He looked at her sadly while she was passing by. She sat down behind him and threw him a piece of paper.

~Look, Austin. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just scared that Elliot could get angry and do something to you. After hearing your story I didn't want anybody else to hurt you. Because I really care about you. And I don't want you to stay away from me, cause you're really important to me. You can trust me, really. I told Elliot I won't give up on you and I'm not going to let you down again. If you're able to forgive me please come to the park today at seven. I want to explain everything. I'll be waiting~

He just creased the note and threw it on the ground. It didn't give Ally the hope that he will come. When the bell rang Austin got up and left the classroom so quickly that Ally didn't have a chance to catch him up.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

Although Ally didn't think Austin will meet her she decided to go there and wait for him. She was just sitting there looking at her watch. After about one hour she lost her hope. She hid her face in her hands thinking about what could happened if she didn't say what she said.

"You wanted to meet" she heard someone's voice. She smiled to herself, cause she knew who it was.

"You came" she slowly looked at him and gave him a huge smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for any mistakes ;)

* * *

"_You wanted to meet" she heard someone's voice. She smiled to herself, cause she knew who it was. She slowly looked at him and gave him a huge smile._

"I'm so glad you came" she told him.

"You wanted to talk, right?" he replied not looking at Ally, but he sat down next to her.

"Listen, Austin. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just afraid. I didn't want Elliot to hurt you. But instead of him **I **hurt you. And I feel terrible. I wanted to be a person that you can trust not a person that will let you down"

"Yes, you're right. You hurt me. Your words hurt me more than my father you know why? Because I trusted you, just like you wanted me to. I thought you're my friend-" then Ally cut him off.

"I am your friend" she said.

"Let me finish" he told her. "I told myself that I will stay away from you…that I will never trust you again, no matter what. But guess what? I can't keep this promise. There is something about you what makes that I want to be near to you" he said and a small smile appeared on Ally's face. "So I came here, because I am able to forgive you" Ally was just looking at him feeling really happy. After a while she hugged him. He hugged her back and didn't want to let her go. He felt so safe with Ally in his arms. He knew she will not hurt him like his father would. Then they pulled away and were just sitting there smiling at each other.

"Sorry, Ally, but I have to go now. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied and gave him a warm smile. "Bye" And then Austin walked away

(WITH AUSTIN)

Austin was walking through the park when somebody approached him.

"Hello, Moon" he heard Elliot's voice behind him. He stopped and turned to Elliot.

"What do you want, Elliot?" he mumbled.

"I just want to talk" he replied.

"So let's talk" Austin replied cockily, but then Elliot punched him in the face. He fell on the ground and touched his cheek in pain. "Nice beginning of the conversation" he said sarcastically kneeling on the ground.

"And it will get better" Elliot replied smirking and then kicked Austin in the stomach. He groaned in pain. Elliot grabbed and pulled his hair. He leaned in to him and whispered into his ear. "Stay away from Ally" And pulled his hair once again. That reminded him about his dad and made that one lonely tear flowed down his cheek.

"Ohh. Little boy is crying.." Elliot said and started laughing.

"Screw you" Austin shouted. Then Elliot kicked him on the chest what made him gasp for air. He started coughing and then Elliot started punching and kicking him.

"Did you understand!? Stay away from her!" he shouted while he was beating him. Austin's nose was bleeding and he was all in pain. He was too weak to fight back..he didn't want to. Elliot kicked him once again and just walked away. Austin was just lying on the grass unable to move. _Why my life has to be so PREFECT? _He just closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

.

.

"Austin..Austin" he heard muffled voice calling his name. "Come on, wake up" His eyelids were so heavy, but he slowly opened his eyes and saw Ally kneeling next to him. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing" he mumbled sitting on the grass.

"Yeah. Right. I can see Austin" she replied. "Who did this to you?" she asked. "Why am I even asking? I know the answer. It was Elliot, wasn't he?" she was so angry with him. _How could he do this?_

Austin nodded slowly. "It hurts" he said holding his ribs.

"What? What hurts you?" she asked still worried.

"Everything" he said quietly.

"I'm so sorry" she said and hugged him. He groaned in pain. "Oh my God. I'm sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay. I got used to this" he replied and his words made Ally really sad.

"I can't believe he did something like this" she said to herself.

"He is like this" Austin replied.

"I should have know this. I should end it. I should never have started dating him. I could stop him. I'm sorry. It's my fault" she said and a few tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No, it's not, Ally. Don't let yourself think like that" he said and hugged her.

"But if you didn't meet me it wouldn't happened" she said still crying.

"Ally, look at me" he told her. She wiped the tears and looked up at him. "Ally, you are the best what happened to me. I would rather this to happen a thousand times again, than not to meet you. So don't cry, okay?" he said looking deep into her eyes and smiled warmly at her. She nodded and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Come on, Austin. I will take you to the hospital" she told him.

"No. I don't want to" he replied.

"Why not?" she asked and gave him a startled look.

"I just don't want to" he told her.

"But somebody has to check on you" she replied.

"Ally, please" he asked her.

"Umm..alright" she replied thinking what to do. "Wait. My mom is a doctor. Maybe she could help. Let's go" she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes. I won't leave you like this. I need to make sure you're alright" she said firmly and Austin smiled at her. She helped him to get up and they want to Ally's house. When they got there she told Austin to wait outside, so that she could talk to her mom first. Then she came back for him and they went to her room. While her mom was with Austin Ally was waiting in the living room. She was wondering what she should do now with Elliot. Then her mom come to her.

"Is he okay?" Ally asked worriedly.

"He's fine. I gave him some medicines and he's sleeping now" Penny told her.

"That's good" Ally replied happily.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why he didn't want to go to the hospital?" her mom asked.

"No, I don't. He didn't tell me" Ally replied. She looked at her watch. It was really late. "Oh no. I totally forgot about his father" she said.

"Don't worry. I called him" Ally looked at her mom immediately. "He can stay the whole night" she told Ally.

"Really?" Ally asked surprised.

"Yeah. His dad seems to be really nice person" Penny said.

"Oh yeah. He is" Ally mumbled.

"What?" her mom asked.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Ally, what happened to this poor boy?" her mom asked.

"I told you. One guy from our school beat him up" Ally replied.

"What kind of person you have to be to do something like that? I wouldn't like to have anything to do with that person" Ally's mom said.

"Yeah. Me too" she replied quietly."I'm gonna go to Austin" her mom was right. She was ashamed of that she was his girlfriend.

"Okay, sweetheart" her mom replied. When Ally was next to the stairs she heard the doorbell ring. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" Ally asked surprised.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for any mistakes ;)

* * *

"_Elliot? What are you doing here?" Ally asked surprised._

"I came to my girlfriend. Can't I?" he asked smirking.

"Actually, you came right in time" she told him. "We need to talk"

"Okay" he replied. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "You won't invite me?" he asked.

"No" she replied harshly.

"Okaaay. So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"How could you do this?" she asked angrily.

"What?"

"How could you beat him up?" she asked again.

"I needed to" Elliot replied.

"What!? You needed to? You're sick Elliot! Do you like when people suffer because of you?" she shouted at him.

"He? Yes" she looked at him in shock. "Baby, I did it for you"

"For me? Elliot, do you hear yourself? You are insane! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" she shouted.

"So what are you saying?" he asked surprised and a little angry.

"It's over. I can't do this anymore" she told him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked now really angry.

"Yes" she replied quietly. He squeezed Ally's arm strongly.

"You don't want to do this" he told her wrathfully

"I do want it! I don't love you anymore!" she yelled.

"You can't leave me!" he threatened her.

"Elliot it hurts. Let me go!" she tried to free her hand from his grip.

"You can't break up with me!" he shouted.

"Yes, I can. Actually, I did!" she yelled back.

"What's going on here?" Ally's mom asked walking outside.

"Nothing!" Elliot shouted still holding Ally's arm. Her mom saw it.

"Let her go or I will call the police" she ordered.

"Fine!" he freed her arm and started to walk away. "It's not over yet" he told Ally. Now she was really scared.

"Who was that?" Penny asked when they came back inside.

"Elliot" she mumbled.

"Elliot!? This Elliot? Your boyfriend?" she asked worriedly.

"EX-boyfriend! That's why he got so angry" Ally explain.

"Oh, okay. Ally, watch out for him" her mom told her.

"Sure. I'm gonna go to Austin" Ally said and went upstairs. She slowly opened the door and saw him still sleeping. She sat down next to him. He looked so peaceful asleep. After a while he slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Ally.

"Hey. How are you?" she asked him.

"Better" he sat on the bed and looked at her. "Thank you" he said.

"No problem" she replied and smiled.

"Wait! What time is it? He's going to kill me" Austin wanted to get out of the bed, but she stopped him.

"Don't worry. He knows that you're here" Ally tried to calm him down.

"What? It isn't better" he replied worriedly. She touched his cheeks with her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Hey. It's okay. Try to calm down. You need to rest" she told him.

"Okay" he whispered looking into her eyes. They were hypnotizing. "Your eyes are beautiful" he looked away immediately when he realized that he said it out loud and blushed. Ally just smiled at him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that" he apologized.

"No. It's okay" she told him and they smiled. "I broke up with Elliot " she said and he looked at her.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. I had to end it. After what he did to you I realized that I can't be with that person" she explained.

"Oh" it was all he could say. He had to admit that he was happy about it.

"I wrote some more lyrics for our song. Wanna hear it?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied smiling. Then she started singing it.

"It was amazing. You're very talented, Ally" he told her.

"Thank you" she said shyly. They were looking at each other for a while. It wasn't awkward at all. Then Ally's phone rang. That was Trish.

"Sorry, Trish sent me a text" she told him looking at her phone. "Okay. It's really late. I'm gonna go to sleep. You should too. Bye Austin" she said and smiled.

"Goodnight, Ally" then she left and went to another room.

(NEXT DAY)

Austin went back home in the morning. He didn't want to open the door, but he had no choice. As he excepted he was greeted by his father.

"Why didn't you came back yesterday? Little boy was beaten up and he needed help? Aw, that's so sad" his father said coming over to him.

"I wanted to come back but I fell asleep" Austin replied looking at the ground.

"Don't you have your own bed? Don't your own home?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what kind of home it is" he mumbled.

"What did you say, you little rat?" his father asked angrily grabbing Austin's neck.

"Nothing" he replied through his teeth. Then his father slapped him. Austin fell on the ground and started coughing.

"That was for not coming back home" he told him and started walking away.

"I hate you!" Austin shouted but immediately regretted doing this. His father turned to him and then kicked him in the ribs. Austin let out a scream. He was all in pain from yesterday and now this. He got up holding his chest and ran to his room. He laid down on his bed and let the lonely tear flowed down his cheek. However, he wiped it and texted Ally.

(WITH ALLY)

"Daddy, have you seen my phone?" Ally shouted from her room. "I can't find it" she said looking around her room.

"Yeah. It's here" her dad told her. She went to the room where he was and found her phone lying on the table.

"Thanks, dad" she said, took her phone and went back to her room. She saw the message from Austin.

_~Hey, Ally. There is a outdoor cinema in the park tomorrow. "The Notebook" will air. I was wondering if maybe…you would like to go with me?"~_

_~I would love to~_ she wrote back.

_~Great. I will pick you up at eight. The film starts at nine~_

_~Okay. See you tomorrow _


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for any mistakes ;)

* * *

The next morning Ally woke up unable to wait for the evening. She had to work in the Sonic Boom, so she got ready and left home. There weren't many customers in the store, so she was writing songs. Then Trish came to her, so she wasn't bored that much. Ally told her best friend about the fact that she is going out with Austin today.

"What!? You're going on a date with Austin?" Trish asked surprised.

"Trishh..It's not a date" Ally replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. And maybe you're going to tell me that you're not falling for him?" Trish asked her.

"Falling for Austin? Whaat? Meee? Nooo" Ally told her trying to sound normal. Of course she failed. Trish just smiled at her knowing that she's lying.

"I'm happy for you, Ally" she told her still smiling.

"I thought you don't like him" Ally replied a little surprised.

"Well, I didn't like him, but now I think he's not that bad" Trish said. "Secondly, I'm happy when you're happy" she added.

"You're the best, Trish" she said and hugged her.

"I try" Trish replied hugging back.

When Ally came back home she got ready and decided to watch TV until he will come. She lay down on the bed and turned on the TV. The program was so boring that he fell asleep. She had a nightmare. She was crying. She saw a lot of blood. And she couldn't do anything. She wanted to wake up so bad.

"Ally" she heard saving voice. "Ally, wake up" she slowly opened her eyes and saw Austin right next to her. She got up quickly.

"Umm..err..What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I came for you" he replied looking at her and smiling.

"Yeah. I know. But I mean in here..in this room" she said pointing at her room.

"Oh. Your dad let me in" he told her. _Thanks dad._"I saw you sleeping. I didn't want to, but I had to wake you up, cause we should go. By the way you look really cute with messy hair" he said and smiled. Ally blushed and tried to come her hair with her hand.

"Shall we go now?" he asked reaching his hand to her.

"We shall" she replied smiling and grabbed his hand. He smiled back at her and they left Ally's house.

(IN THE PARK)

"Let's sit there" Austin proposed pointing at some tree. They went there and sat down on the blanket. "Do you want something to eat? I brought some snacks and fruit" he asked Ally.

"Sure. Thanks" she replied and smiled. She took the picnic basket and chose something to eat. When the movie began Austin got closer to Ally. He couldn't even focus on the movie. He was looking at her all the time. Then he saw that she was shaking.

"Here, take this" he took off his sweatshirt and gave it to her.

"You don't have to do this. It's okay" she told him.

"Yeah. I see you're shaking. Come one put it on" he replied and smiled. She took his sweatshirt. She looked at him and then put her arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. After a while somebody came to them.

"Look, who's here" a male voice said.

"What do you want, Elliot?" Austin asked impolite.

"I found out that Ally is here, so I came to talk to her" he replied approaching her. Then they got up and Austin stood in front of Ally.

"There is nothing to talk about" she told Elliot.

"I think there is something…or should I say somebody" he replied.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"That rat!" Elliot shouted pointing at Austin. "He ruined everything" he added. Now everybody was looking at them.

"It's not his fault. You were the one who ruined it" she replied almost shouting.

"Ally, don't you see? You broke up with me, because of HIM!" he shouted.

"Come on, Austin. I don't want to waste my time for him" Ally told Austin and they left Elliot.

"Ally!" he was calling her, but she didn't stop.

"I'm sorry, Ally we had to leave" Austin told her. "You couldn't see the whole movie" he added.

"Don't be. It was almost over. However, thank you for taking me there" she replied and smiled. "The movie was amazing. It's beautiful that he didn't leave her. He had truly love her" she said looking at him. He just smiled at her. They walked a few meters in silence .

"Ally?" then Austin spoke up.

"Yes, Austin?"

"Can I ask you something?" he wasn't looking at her, but at the ground.

"Sure. Go ahead" she replied smiling.

"What would you do if you really really liked someone and you were afraid to tell that person?" he asked now looking deep into her eyes.

"It would be hard, but eventually I would tell him. Cause I know I would regret that I didn't try" she replied and smiled a little. He looked at the ground.

There was dark outside and there was nobody on the street. It was a little scary, but Ally felt safe with Austin by her side.

"Hello again my love birds" they saw Elliot smirking. Ally knew it wasn't good.

"Leave us, Elliot" she told him.

"I want to know why, Ally. Why did you break up with me?" he asked approaching her.

"Because you are a sick person!" she shouted. He grabbed her wrists with anger.

"Don't touch her!" Austin shouted and pushed Elliot away from Ally.

"And what are you going to do, junky?" Elliot asked smirking. "I even don't know why you are friends with her. She won't love you anyway. Nobody could love you. You are no one for everybody. Even your dad don't love you….Cause you just can't be loved" Ally saw tears in Austin's eyes. She wanted to stop it so bad, but she didn't know how.

"You are just a rat…And no one would care if you died right now" Elliot finished and then Austin punched him so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Austin!" Ally shouted. She knew that Elliot will fight back now. And he did. He got up and grabbed Austin by his T-shirt. He punched him in the stomach. He let out a scream and fell to the ground. Then Elliot kicked him in the chest. He started coughing and gasping for air.

"Stop it, Elliot. Please!" she begged him crying and kneeled next to Austin. She tried to help him, but then Elliot grabbed him and pulled him up. Although Austin was really weak he didn't give up. They were fighting, kicking and punching each other. But suddenly they stopped. Ally didn't know what was going on, but then she saw something I Elliot's hand. It was knife and it was covered in blood. She froze. Then Elliot just ran away. She looked at Austin who was looking at her with fear in his eyes. He looked down at his hand holding his stomach. It was all covered in blood.

"Austin!" Ally yelled when he fell to his knees.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry you had to wait that long after previous chapter. I would update faster, but I was at the R5 concert in Paris :) It was amazing! And when I came back I had a fever :/ But now I feel better and I decided to update :) So here we go..

Sorry for any mistakes :)

* * *

"Austin!" Ally yelled when he fell to his knees. She ran to him and caught him. Blood was flowing through Austin's fingers. Ally laid him on the ground and started looking for her phone. She panicked when she couldn't find it.

"Ally. I-I don't want to d-die" he said, looking at her terrified. It made the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You won't, Austin. I won't let you" she replied, but her voice cracked, because she wasn't sure if she can keep this promise. "HELP!" she shouted crying. "Is anybody here?!"

"It hurts so much" he whispered.

"You're strong enough. You will be okay" she told him. She took her sweater off and pressed it to his wound. "Hold it. I'm gonna go for help" she wanted to get up, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave me" he begged.

"You will die if I stay. And you told me you don't want to die" she said. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I did" his voice was getting weaker, but he didn't stop. "I'm so afraid of death. But one thing I am more afraid of is dying alone. So please don't go, because if I have to die I want you to be with me" Ally was just looking at him not knowing what to do. "Please stay" he whispered and the lonely tear flowed down his cheek.

"Okay" she replied with cracking voice and tears welled into her eyes. She held his back and tried to stop the bleeding. She couldn't believe that she agreed, but she would do anything for him.

"Ally?"

"Yes, Austin?" she asked sobbing.

"You gave me some advice. So I'm gonna do it-" he had to stop a few times to catch his breath. "-cause I don't want to-regret-that- I didn't try" it was so hard for him to talk, but he had to tell her this. "I love you, Ally" she didn't know what to say. She was just looking at him in shock. "Please say something" he whispered. In that moment she leaned to him and kissed him. Then he looked into her eyes and gave her a weak smile. His eyelids were getting heavier. He fought not to close them, but it was stronger than him.

" .No. Austin, don't close your eyes" she begged, but he couldn't help it. He was too weak to fight any longer.

"I'm sorry, Ally" he said quietly. "Please, remember me…but only the good things" he smiled weakly and then closed his eyes.

"NO! Austin! Don't leave me! I need you!" she shouted crying. She tried to wake him up, but his chest was moving slower and slower. He was dying in her arms."I HATE YOU ELLIOT! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" she shouted. Then she heard the approaching car. She ran there and stood in the middle of the street. She was waving her hands until the car stopped.

"Please help me" she begged crying when the person got out of the car.

"What happened?"

"Just please call the ambulance. Someone stabbed my friend" tears were flowing down her face. She got back to Austin and grabbed his hand. "Hold on just a little bit more" she whispered to him.

.

.

.

They brought Austin to the hospital right in time. They immediately took him to the surgery. Ally was sitting in the hospital waiting room. The time was going by really slowly. She couldn't think about anything different than Austin. Her hands were still covered with blood. She still saw him in her arms. She wanted somebody to give her just a little hope that everything will be fine.

She went to wash her hand and when she came back she saw a doctor walking out of the room where Austin's surgery was. "Doctor!" she called. "How is he? Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly when she ran to him.

"The surgery isn't over yet. I can't tell you anything right now" he replied.

"Oh. Okay" was all she said. "Do his parents know?" she asked him.

"No. We called them, but they didn't answered" he told her. _Yeah, what was I expecting._ "So, good that you are here" he added and smiled at her. She sat back on the chair and hid her face in her hands. She was so tired. She could just fall asleep on that chair, but she wanted to stay awake.

"Ally!" she heard somebody calling her name. She looked up and saw Trish coming to her.

"Trish? What are you doing here?" Ally asked surprised.

"Your mom told me what happened. She couldn't come and I didn't want you to be alone" Trish explained. " Are you okay?" she asked Ally.

"No, Trish. I'm not okay. He almost died in my arms" she replied and burst into tears.

"Shhh, Ally. Everything will be alright" Trish said hugging her.

"You don't know this, Trish. You don't know" Ally said still crying and hugging Trish really tight.

"Shhh, don't cry. I'm here for you" she told her trying to calm Ally down.

"Thank you" she said sobbing.

"Come on, Ally. Let's go get something to eat" Ally said nothing and followed Trish. She didn't want to eat anything, so she just drank a cup of coffee. "Aren't you tired, Ally? Don't you want to go home?" Trish asked.

"No, Trish. I don't want to. How can you even ask? I won't leave him" Ally replied angrily.

"Ally, calm down. I was just asking. You can stay if you want to" Trish replied.

"I'm sorry, Trish. I just… I'm afraid of losing him" she apologized to Trish and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay, Ally. I understand" Trish replied and gave Ally a sympathetic look. When they came back Ally saw the doctor she met earlier, so she ran to him quickly.

"Can you tell me something now?" she asked him.

"Well, the surgery is over. Everything went well, but I can't assure you that he will wake up" he told her. Ally felt tears in her eyes again. Trish hugged her.

"He will" she told Ally stroking her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, for any mistakes :)

* * *

"Can I see him?" Ally asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. If you follow me I will show you where his room is" the doctor told them.

"Okay" Ally nodded and they went with him.

"It's here" the doctor said when they stopped next to one of the doors.

"Thank you" Ally replied and the doctor walked away.

"Do you want me to go there with you?" Trish asked her.

"No, I want to go alone" Ally replied shaking her head.

"Okay, I understand" Trish told her. Ally smiled sadly and grabbed the door handle.

"Can you call my parents?" she turned to Trish.

"Sure" Trish replied and smiled. Then Ally opened the door and walked into the room. She felt tears in her eyes when she saw him and all of those machines. But the fact he wasn't able to breathe by his own hurt her the most. She sat down on the chair next to Austin's hospital bed and took his hand. She watched his chest slowly moving up and down. She caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. Then she lay down next to him and laid her head next to his shoulder.

"You have to wake up. I can't lose you" she whispered and closed her eyes. She fell asleep immediately and slept through the whole night.

"Sweetheart, wake up" Ally heard somebody's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the nurse who was smiling at her.

"Umm…I'm sorry" she said sleepily. She sat down on the chair and yawned.

"Don't be. There is nothing wrong with sleeping at night" the nurse told her smiling.

"But I could hurt him. I probably should have slept on the chair" Ally replied.

"You did nothing wrong. I just had to wake you up, because I have to do a few tests" the nurse said still smiling.

"Oh, okay" Ally replied diffidently and stroked Austin's hand looking at him sadly.

"You really care about him, don't you?" the nurse asked her. Ally nodded still looking at Austin.

"I told him I won't let anybody to hurt him, but I let him down once again" she felt tears forming in her eyes. "All of this happened, because of me. He can die, because of me" she said and tears flowed down her cheeks. The nurse finished her work and came to Ally.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's not your fault" she told Ally hugging her. "You could do nothing"

"I COULD STOP ELLIOT" then Ally burst into tears. "He was the one who did it to Austin. He was my boyfriend. I didn't know he is such a sick person. He did it, because I broke up with him. If I only didn't start dating him wouldn't do this" Ally said sobbing.

"Honey, you can't blame yourself for this. I'm sure Austin wouldn't. So don't cry and don't think about it all the time. Put a smile on your face, because I know he would like to see you smiling not crying when he wakes up" the nurse told Ally and wiped the tears away from her face."I have to go now. Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thank you" Ally replied and they smiled at each other. Ally sat on Austin's bed and stroked his hair. She was just sitting there in silence looking at him when someone entered the room.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Ally asked surprised.

"We came here to take you home" her dad said.

"What? Why?" Ally asked.

"You need a rest, Ally" her mom replied.

"No, I don't. I want to stay here" Ally told them.

"You spent the whole night here. You probably didn't sleep well" Penny said.

"I'm not complaining" Ally mumbled.

"Ally, you have to go with us. I won't let you sleep here again" her mom told her.

"You can't make me go with you" Ally replied angrily.

"It's not healthy for you. You have to sleep in your own bed" her dad said.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" she shouted. "Imagine that I don't care about my health while he is lying here. I don't want to go home, cause I'm afraid I could lose him" she yelled crying.

"Think about it, Ally. We will wait outside" her dad said.

"I won't change my mind" she replied harshly and turned her head to Austin. Her parents left the room and she wiped the tears away.

"Sweetheart" she heard a voice. She turned her head and saw the nurse. "Why don't you want to go home with your parents?" she asked.

"Oh. I see.. they asked you to convince me. They don't understand anything. I just don't want to leave him. I want to be here when he wakes up. I don't want him to think that I don't care" she said sobbing.

"Hey, look at me" the nurse told Ally. "I can promise you he won't think that, okay. I will tell him you were here all the time, but we told you to go home. I will tell him you didn't want to. But you need to sleep well. You can't spend 24 hours in the hospital" the nurse said.

"You think I should go home?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes" she replied. "Listen. I have an idea. If it makes you feel better I will send you a text message when he wakes up. No matter what time, okay? Just leave me your phone number" she told Ally and smiled warmly at her.

"Okay" Ally replied unsure if she was doing right. She wrote her phone number and gave it to the nurse. "Thank you" Ally said and hugged the nurse. "Thank you so much"

"No problem, honey" the nurse replied. "Now, go to your parents. I will stay here with him" Ally got up and kissed Austin's forehead. She walked to the door and turned to Austin before she left the room. "See you later" she told to him, even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her.

Ally was absolutely quiet during the way back home. She wasn't in mood to talk to her parents. She didn't want to. When she came back she went straight to her room. She sat down at the piano and started playing a part of her and Austin's song. It wasn't ready yet. But she knew they will finish it. The project ends in two months.

"Please wake up..for me" she said.

* * *

So how was that? I hope you liked it :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorr for any mistakes :)

* * *

Ally turned off the light, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was wriggling on the bed the whole night. Austin was the only thing on her mind. She was checking her phone all the time hoping for a message, but the nurse didn't text her. Parents told her to go to school. She didn't want to. She wanted to go to Austin, but they said she won't help him if she doesn't go to school. She was so mad at them, but she had no choice. She wasn't paying attention at all. She was thinking about Austin the whole lessons. The worst thing for her was that she didn't take her phone with her. She couldn't check if she got a text. She was nervous all the time. She couldn't focus. She wanted to get out of there so bad. When the lessons were finally over she ran out of the school immediately. She went home quickly and ran straight to her room. She grabbed her phone hoping she got a message. She sighed in disappointment when she saw there was no text. She decided to do her homework so that she could forget about everything for a moment. But when she heard her phone ringing she ran fast to her bedside table and took it.

"Hello" she answered the phone.

"Ally?" it was the nurse from the hospital.

"Yes, it's me. What happened?" Ally asked.

"You have to come to the hospital as soon as possible" the nurse replied.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Just come here" the nurse said.

"Okay. I'll be right there" Ally replied and hung up. She didn't wait and ran out of her house. She didn't have a car, so she just went there by bus. When she reached the hospital she decided to find the nurse she met.

"I'm here. What happened?" Ally asked worriedly when she saw her.

"Follow me" she told Ally. She didn't know where they were going, but she was really nervous.

"What's there?" Ally asked when they stopped.

"The question is _who_ is there" she replied and smiled. "Come on. Go inside" she added. Ally opened the door slowly and she couldn't believe in what she saw. Austin was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Austin?!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. He turned his head and a wide smile appeared on his face when he saw her. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. She couldn't help but burst into tears.

"I was afraid that I will lose you" she told him crying.

"Shhh" he tried to calm her down. "I'm here. You won't lose me" he replied stroking her hair. "Ally? Is that true you spent the whole night here?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. "Why?" he asked again. She looked at the ground not wanting him to see her face.

"Because…" she could say it. " because you're my best friend and I care about you" she said and looked at him. She could see the disappointment in his eyes. He looked down. Now he was sure she kissed him just because he was dying. "And because I love you" she added shyly. He looked at her immediately.

"Really?" he asked and his voice cracked. Tears were forming in his eyes. He heard those words for the first time for a long time. It's too hard to express what he felt.

"I have never been so sure" she replied and smiled. The single tear flowed down his cheek. Ally wiped it away with her thumb and then she leaned in. And they kissed. It was magical. They forgot about everything what happened. They were just two people in love with each other without any problems. When they pulled away they were just smiling at each other. Then they decided to watch some movie. They were lying on the bed hugging. Ally laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Ally?"

"Yes, Austin?"

"Was here anyone else besides you?" he asked her. She knew who was he talking about. She knew that after all, he wanted his parents to be here. Who wouldn't? He just wanted his parents to care about him.

"No, I'm sorry" she replied sadly.

"Nah, it's okay. I mean what was I expecting? That they would come to visit his son who could die?" she didn't know what to say, so she hugged him. She wanted to show him that she's there for him.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. "You know what? I won't let you think about them. I will go get something to eat and we will have fun and forget about problems" she told him and gave him a big smile before she left the room. She knew what to buy to make him happy.

He was waiting for her watching TV. When she opened the door he looked at her smiling.

"Guess who's got pancakes for you?" she asked smiling.

"Seriously? Pancakes?" he asked her excited. She nodded and gave them to him. They started eating. During this they were joking, laughing and they just had fun. As she promised he forgot about everything bad. He had Ally with him and her laugh made his day. She can always make him smile. She was all he needed.

"Ally, would you like to go on a date with me when I leave the hospital?" he asked looking at her.

"Hmm..Let's see..I have to check my schedule" she said smiling. He laughed and so did she. "With pleasure" she replied and gave him a wide smiled. He smiled back at her and they got back to eating pancakes. Before she left she gave Austin a goodbye kiss and promised she will come the next day.

When Ally came back home she called Trish and told her about everything. She was so happy when she was talking with her. Before she went to sleep she sent Austin a text. She wanted him to know that he has somebody who cares about him.

For: Austin

From:Ally

~I will be always there for you~

* * *

Hey, I have two questions for you :)

1) Have you go any ideas for what could happened next? What would you like to see in this story? Maybe I could use some ideas :)

2) I want to start writting a new story and I wanted to ask you about your ideas? What would you like me to write about? :)

Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I haven't been updating. I didn't have the Internet :/ Anyway, i'm sorry it's kinda short and sorry if it's not good enough, but I just wanted to update something and I'm really busy right now. Sorry, for any mistakes :)

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Today Austin is leaving the hospital. His parents haven't visited him a single time within the whole week. Ally knew they probably won't come today either, so she went to the hospital to be with Austin. He packed his all things and they were sitting on the bed. He wasn't able to leave yet, cause they were waiting for some tests results. The doctors needed to be sure that he is perfectly fine. So they waited watching TV.

"You finally leaving the hospital today. You have no idea how glad I am that you are alive" she said looking at him. He just smiled sadly at her. The true is that he didn't want to go back home. He felt much safer here in the hospital.

"Can I ask you something, Ally?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"Sure. Go ahead" she replied and smiled.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked still looking at her. She didn't know what to say. "Did you just kiss me, just because I was dying?"

"No. I kissed you, because I think…I think I love you" she told him looking down. Then she felt his lips on hers. He kissed her and she kissed back. It was passionate and magical. It felt like there were only them in the world. Nothing else mattered. "Now, I'm sure" she said jokily touching his forehead with hers. He gave her a huge smile looking at her.

They sat on the bed hugging waiting till Austin will be able to leave.

"I'm scared" Austin whispered looking at the ground.

"Scared of what?" Ally raised her head and looked at him confused.

"Of coming back home. You know..to him" he explained playing nervously with her hand. Ally wished she could take him with her to her home. Away from his father. Away from pain. Away from loneliness. But she knew there is nothing she could do. She wanted to tell the police, but Austin told her not to. He said they won't do anything and he could get hurt even more.

"If you're not ready you could come to me today. My parents are leaving. We could watch some movie or something" she asked stroking his hand. She wanted to help him to escape from his problems even just for a moment.

"Sure" he replied. "I am not welcome at my house. My parents probably don't even know I'm leaving the hospital today" he added. She looked at him sadly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, I will be honored by your presence at _my_ house" she told him smiling when they pulled away.

"Thank you" he whispered. "..that you're in my life" he added and kissed her forehead. While they were sitting in silence they heard an argument behind the door.

"He's not able to leave yet" the muffled voice said.

"I don't care" someone shouted and then the door of the room opened. They turned their heads quickly.

"Dad?" Austin asked surprised and scared. "Mom?" his mom didn't even looked at him.

"Move your ass. We're leaving right now" his father ordered coldly. Austin looked at Ally with fear in his eyes. She had no clue what to do. She just stood there paralyzed. "Don't just stand. Move!" Austin's father shouted. Austin took his stuff and started leaving. His father grabbed his arm and dragged Austin out of the room. Before they left Austin gave Ally a scared look. She just stood there, in the middle of the room, in shock. She didn't know what to do with herself. She took her bag and stormed out of the hospital hoping that she will catch Austin up. But he wasn't anywhere.

"Excuse me" she heard somebody's voice behind her. She turned to see some blonde boy standing in front of her. She didn't know him. "Am I right, that you know Austin?" he asked. She was a little surprised by this question, cause she had no clue who he could be.

"Yes, but, I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked the stranger. He looked familiar, but she was sure she has never seen him before.

"I'm his brother, Max" her eyes widened. _How it is possible?_ She asked herself.

* * *

I got this idea (I'm talking about his brother) from **MacinCrash **:) thanks :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, for any mistakes :)

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"What?" I asked shocked. "But Austin.." I just couldn't believe he lied to me. I felt so sorry for him and it was just one, big lie. "How?"

"I'll explain everything later. Meet me there at seven" he said giving me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Okay" I replied doubtfully looking at it. I didn't know that guy. I didn't know what he's gonna do. I wasn't sure if I should meet him. However, I had to find out the truth. I looked up to ask Max something, but he wasn't thee anymore. I had so many questions in my mind. I wanted to know everything, no more lies.

(Ally's house)

I was alone at home and I couldn't think about anything else than Austin. How could he lie to me? Was it just some kind of trick to make me feel pity for him? Maybe he even lied about his dad? Maybe he just made up a touching story about him being abused by his father. He could just get into troubles with some drugs dealer and that's where those bruises and wounds are from. Yes, his dad yelled at him, but it doesn't have to mean that he beats him. Ugh, I just don't know what is true and what is a lie anymore.

I heard the door bell rang. I didn't know who it could be. I wasn't expecting anybody. I went downstairs and opened the door. To my surprise I saw Austin smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. His smile faded and he looked hurt, but I didn't care. He also hurt me by lying to me.

"Is something wrong, Ally?"

"Don't act like you don't know?" I replied. "How could you?" he looked at me confused.

"How could I what?" he asked, apparently, not knowing what I was talking about you.

"I though you would never lie to me. How could you? You wanted me to feel bad for you? Or you just wanted to play with me? Did you also made up this story about an abusive father?" I was so mad at him.

"What are you talking about, Ally?" he asked with pain in his voice. He really looked confused, but I didn't buy it.

"I just can't believe you lied to me" I yelled.

"You know I could never lie to you!" he shouted back. The problem is I'm not sure anymore.

"I don't believe you anymore. What you did was awful!" I shouted and slammed the door leaving him standing there.

I looked at my watch. It was 6.30 pm, so I took my keys and went to meet Max. When I came to the place I saw him sitting on one of the benches. He looked in my direction and waved at me. When I approached him he told me to sit down next to him.

"Sooo...Austin told me you died in the car accident. How is it possible you're alive?" I asked Max. "I guess he lied to me"

"I doubt it. I don't think he knows I'm alive" he told me and my eyes widened. I felt guilty. It means he didn't lie. Omg, I yelled at him for no reason. I can't believe I could think he made up that his dad abuses him. What kind of person am I?

"But how?" I asked with disbelieve. "How is it even possible?"

"Well, I'm here to tell you"

FLASHBACK (max's pov)

"Tell me, how are my sons?" I heard my dad's muffled voice. I didn't know what's going on and I remembered nothing. I slowly opened my eyes. At first I couldn't see anything just a white light. After a few seconds I got my vision back. It was blurry, but I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. I saw my dad talking to the nurse with a cast on his arm and bandage around his head. It reminded me of the car crash. I knew my dad is fine, but I had no clue what was going on with Austin. He's my little brother so I was sick worried about him.

"Well, Austin is okay. He's after surgery and he should wake up soon" _Oh, thanks God_. "But I have to tell you something about your other son, Max. He may be paralyzed" _What!? That's not true. _I wanted to sit on my bed to show them I'm perfectly fine, but I couldn't move my legs.

"I can't move my legs!" I started to panic. They saw I'm awake and ran to me. "I can't move!" tears formed in my eyes.

"Shh. Calm down" the nurse was trying to calm me down. I looked at my father.

"I can't have a paralyzed son" he said with disgust. I looked at him in shock. I would never imagine my dad could be like this. "The real man should be strong and at least be able to walk. I can't have a disabled kid. How could I love someone who is just a problem?" Tears were flowing down my cheeks. You could see the craziness in his eyes. He wasn't normal anymore. "I have an idea" he sounded like psycho. "And you're gonna help me" he told the nurse. "We will simulate his death" my eyes widened. I couldn't believe in what I heard.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And they did. As I found out later my father threatened her he will hurt her family if she doesn't agree. He was ashamed of a disabled son, so he gave me away. He paid some family for letting me stay with them. He changed my last name and left me alone. I have never seen him again since that day they planed it. My new parents told me that he will kill me if I come back. So I didn't. I went through rehabilitation and fortunately I'm able to walk again. I met an amazing girl and I'm happy now" he explained with pain in his voice. Their father is a monster.

"But your dad abuses Austin, because he blames him for your death" I replied

"He probably just made it up. Something happened with him that day. He's insane. He's not our old dad anymore. That's why I came back here. I want to save Austin from him. I bought a flat here, cause I thought Austin could move in with me. I was watching you two for some time. Sorry, but I had to find a way to get closer to my brother" he told me.

"It's okay" I replied. "Do you want me to tell him about you?"

"No, I want to do it myself. But you could help me to meet him" he said and gave my a questioning look.

"Sure. No problem" I agreed. "Actually, I have an idea. Austin told me your parents will be out of the town tomorrow. He's gonna come to me. You should too" I told him smiling.

"Really? Thank you" he replied excited

"No problem. You know I should go home now. See you tomorrow" I said and smiled.

"Yeah. Bye" he waved goodbye.

When I came back home I tried to call Austin, but he didn't answer. So I left him a message on the voice mail.

"Austin? It's me Ally. I'm calling you, because...I just wanted to apologize to you. I know you didn't lie. I was so stupid that I think you did. I feel awful that I could think, even for a moment, that you lied about your dad and I hate myself for telling you these all horrible things. You're a great person for me and I acted like this...

I know you're probably mad at me, but I hope you're still gonna come tomorrow. Okay, that's all. I love you. Please, forgive me"

* * *

Hey, I posted a new story. It's called Be My Guardian Angel. Please give it a try and read it if you haven't done it yet :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, for any mistakes :)

* * *

Austin's POV

I finished my housework and went to wash myself. I looked at my watch and realized I was already late for my meeting with Ally. After her voice message I needed to forgive her. I couldn't stay mad at her. I realized I wouldn't be able to live without my Ally. She's the only one who cares. She brought happiness to my life. She made me feel loved again. And I just can let her go.

I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs. When I was about to open the door I hear my father's footsteps behind me. I turned to face him. He was wearing a suit and he looked normal. Well, he always looks normal when they are leaving for a business trip.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked approaching me and tying his tie.

"Is it so important? You are leaving anyway" I replied not looking at him. He grabbed my T-shirt.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Where is your manners? If I ask you a question you have to answer. I'm your father you have to respect me" he said angrily right in front of my face. He didn't look drunk, but I could smell the reek of alcohol in his breath. Nothing new.

"How am I supposed to respect you?" I shouted. "What kind of father are you? You should protect me not want to hurt me. I hate you! Die in hell!" I yelled at him and then he slapped me. I touched my cheek and looked at him. He was pissed off. His eyes were full of anger.

"You piece of shit!" he said through set teeth. He grabbed my neck and clenched his hand.

"Yeah, a perfect father" I muttered looking at him with hate.

"Shut up you little rat!" he pushed me. I fell and my head hit the wall. The force of the impact dazed me for a moment. I felt a liquid flowing down my forehead. I touched my head and looked at my hand. I saw a blood on my fingers. It was enough for me. I was tired of being hurt by my own father and not fighting back. So I got up quickly and pounced on him. We fell on the ground and I started pummeling him in fury.

"I hate you!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. I wanted to punch him, but he stopped my fist and twisted my arm_._ I screamed in pain and tried to free my arm.

"You thought you could beat me?" he asked holding my arm and sitting at me.

"Get off of me" I told him through my teeth. He let me go only to grab my hair and pull me back. I fell on my spine and a sharp pain went through my body.

"You shouldn't have started this. You will regret it" he told me and punched me in the face. Then he got up and kicked me. "Get up, weakling" then I reminded something. I ran to the chest of drawers standing in the foyer. I opened one of the drawers and pulled out my father's gun. I pointed at him shaking. "Oh please. We both know you won't shoot. You are too weak" he said approaching me.

"Don't move or I will kill you" I warned.

"Do it! Show that you're a real man" My hands were shaking and I tried to hold back my tears. "Do it" he said calmly stepping towards me. "Come one, shoot!" he yelled. But he was right. I couldn't do it. I couldn't even think that I could kill my own father. I mean..he is what he is, but it's still my dad. Pointing the gun at him I still remembered the great time we spent with him in the past. Deep down I still loved him. Maybe it's ridiculous, but those good memories were too strong to just forget about them. I still had a hope he will change. That's why I wasn't able to pull the trigger. "I said shoot!" my vision was blurred, because of the tears in my eyes. My hands were still shaking. I couldn't do it. I slowly put the gun down. Squatting I turned my head to look at my father, but then I felt a blow to the left side of my head. "You stupid boy. You should have shoot" now I know it. He leaned over me and grabbed my T-shirt. Then he started hitting me. I didn't even want to fight back anymore, so I just closed my eyes hoping it will hurt less. "Fight you coward" he said sending me a kick in my ribs. The good thing is that he missed my wound from Elliot's knife. "Oh, poor boy is losing his strength" and another punch in my face. It was true, I was weaker with every next hit. I felt the blood in my mouth and my whole body was in pain. He was punching me with fury in his eyes. I thought he will never stop. My vision was more and more blurry. I heard my dad was shouting something, but it were only muffled sounds. I was slowly losing my consciousness. My father raised his arm getting ready to punch me once again, but suddenly something hit his head, he let go of my shirt and just fell to the ground unconscious. My back hit the cold floor. I was too weak to keep my eyes open, so I just let the darkness take me.

Ally's POV

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Maybe he's not at home" Max said looking at me.

"I don't know where he might be if not here" I replied and knocked once again.

"Maybe he's already on his way to your house" he suggested.

"That's possible" I replied, but I wasn't so sure. I had a feeling something was wrong.

"Let's go to your house. We will find out if he's there" Max told me and started walking away. I looked doubtfully at the door, but I eventually followed Max.

"Something's not right" I stopped when I saw Austin's father's car in the garage.

"What?" Max asked me.

"Your father shouldn't be at home. He was supposed to leave by now" I replied worriedly. Suddenly we heard the sound of breaking glass inside the house. We looked at each other and ran to the door. Max tried to open it, but of course it was locked. I knew something wrong was going on there. Max kicked the door hard and fortunately it opened. We ran inside fast. Austin's father raised his arm getting ready to punch his son. Before he could do this Max took something metal and hit his father in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. I knelt next to Austin with tears in my eyes.

"Oh my God" Max ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna take him to my house, so our dad won't find him. My friend is a doctor. I will call him" he said and took Austin in his arms. We went outside and drove to Max's house.


End file.
